Hamish Gets Blood Hungry
by katierocks252
Summary: Young Hamish Watson Holmes is a vampire, and Sherlock and John struggle to keep up with his needs and keeping what he is a secret. John can't cope seeing his son so hungry and gives in, allowing him to fed from him. This is a re-uploaded, updated version, there were no paragraphs in the previous one i uploaded.


Young Hamish Watson Holmes was a vampire, John and Sherlock hadn't really known how it had happened, they made all the checks to make sure that he wouldn't be, vampires had reduced in numbers over the years as the humans gained control. Most vampires were taken away,they were segregated from humans, so it as obvious as to why John and Sherlock were always on guard when it came to their son.

The 8 year wondered into the living room where John was sitting and reading one of his books. " Dad " he said walking up to him and tugging on the edge of his jumper " I'm hungry " he said rubbing his stomach.

John looked down to his young son " Would you like me to make you some sandwich?" He asked him.

Hamish shook his head " No not that sort of hungry, blood hungry " he said to him.

" Hamish you had some yesterday " John too him in a sigh.

" But I'm hungry again" he said rubbing his stomach again" please " he said to him. He hated it when he was denied his blood.

John sighed as he looked over at the kitchen and nodded as he stood up walking over to the fridge where they kept the blood for their son, but of course it was empty. " Mish we are out, we won't have any till your Papa gets back". He said to him, though he knew it would upset him.

Hamish stared at dad " But I'm hungry! I want some blood now!" He shouted in a demand.

John had known this would come, he always got like this when he couldn't have any. " Hamish stop it, there's no need for a tantrum" he said to him.

" But Dad!" He retorted. " I'm really hungry" he replied saddening suddenly.

" Come here " John said walking to him and picking him up placing him on his hip " you know that we have to wait for your papa to bring you some don't you? It's not so easy to get, he works hard for you, for us" he told him as he stroked his hair kissing his forehead.

"I know " he said leaning into his dad " But it really hurts when I don't have any to drink, I'm just so hungry " he said quite upset at the matter but he knew it was true, he could only have some when his papa brought it.

John never could stand seeing his son so upset over something as simple as this " Are you really that hungry? Can it really not wait?" John asked him.

Hamish nodded as he sniffled " Yeah I am " he said to him, he always got emotional when he was hungry.

John sighed as he sat down with Hamish and looked down his wrist " Okay we can't tell papa about this as he doesn't like you doing this but here" he said pulling his sleeve and offering his son his wrist. " not too much though okay, only a little " he warned him.

Hamish looked to his dad's wrist then to him " Really?" He asked instantly perking up " I can have some ?" He asked.

John nodded " Yeah well you're hungry I hate seeing you like this, have a drink " he said with a faint smile. Hamish didn't question his dad anymore, he needed the blood too much. He leant down bringing his wrist to his mouth and dug his teeth deep into his wrist and began drinking from his dad. John winced slightly, it was a feeling he never got used to having teeth sunk into his skin. Sherlock had always hated this, having their own son feeding off them like this, said it was setting a bad example for him. But John couldn't watch his son starve.

Hamish continued to drink from his dad's wrist until he was told to stop, he always knew it was risky doing this, as he seemed to be someone else when he was drinking. John had drifted off, having Hamish drink from him always seemed to make him do so, he had to tell Hamish to stop, that it was enough, but he didn't. He needed his son full.

"What the hell are you doing!" Sherlock shouted when he arrived at the flat a few minutes later running towards the pair and pulling Hamish off of his husband. " Hamish!" He said sternly " What have I told you about doing that! You're not allowed to, get to your room" he told his son.

" But dad said " Hamish tried to explain

" Now!" Sherlock shouted pointing. The young boy then reluctantly plodded off to his room. After he had done so Sherlock ran towards John checking his pulse and breathing " John. John!" Sherlock said trying to wake the man, but he was clean out.


End file.
